


Jouska

by heibai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, it's not angst yet it's not fluff too, just something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heibai/pseuds/heibai
Summary: A hypothetical situation that you compulsively play out in your head.Or when both Johnny and Taeil wanted to kiss each other so much but nobody was brave enough to make the first move.





	Jouska

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this piece of writing written under the influence of paracetamol and numbing cough drops. oh, and guess who says what LOL that should be easy tho.

His lips were pale, purplish, even. **  
**

 

_  
Pink, almost red._

 

  
Wet and glistening under the streetlight from how often he licked them out of nerves.

 

_  
Chapped._

 

  
His eyes were looking up, darting frantically between my own and the entrance of the deserted alley everytime a car drove by.

 

_  
He was staring me down. Gaze burning my cheeks, my lips, the tip of my nose. Places that I knew he desired. He’s awful at hiding them. His desires, that is._

 

  
He was older. Only by one year but he still felt older nevertheless. And everyone made fun of it because of the strangeness that was me chasing after older guys. Should I then wait for him to make a move? Or should I be the one? Being younger and supposedly more reckless and all.

 

_  
He was younger by one year but I couldn’t even feel it. Yes, he does have that immature sense of mischief left within him, but so do I. He felt like an equal. Naturally so. Should I then ignore existing norms and let him have the first say? Or was he shy? Unsure if maybe my reservations ran deeper than how normal people would set it to be?_

 

  
We’ve been standing at this poorly-lit alley for far too long and I saw him starting to worry on his bottom lip. And... oh god. How much I wanted to do that for him. Worry on his lips. But it’s only been two weeks. Would it be weird if I started everything with that? Does he even like those kind of things? I knew he’s not as prim and proper as he wanted others to think. But still…

 

_  
His lips were so dry, and I was itching to put it to a stop. Itching. But does he like those sort of stuff? I could almost hear his phantom chuckle just by having the thought of running my tongue along those rugged patch of skin. ‘Never knew you’re this kind of person,’ is what he’ll probably say. Will he whisper it while our lips were still touching? Or will his words flow down my neck, breath and lips, now smooth, peppering the length of my jaw?_

 

  
“So.”

 

  
“So.”

 

  
His laughter sounded so light and airy. And his smile was always wide, too wide for his face. The alley was still as poorly-lit as before but I swear the flushing on his cheeks were getting deeper. From a dusting of them into a speckling. A stray piece of his hair bobbed alongside the movement of his head.

 

_  
He chuckled. He always chuckled, followed close by him running his fingers over his hair. Dark as the night. Almost blue underneath the sickly, yellowish glare of the street light. Sometimes I envy that. Having such a… rake-able hair like that. It must be soft to the touch. Colder than the rest of his body._

 

  
“It has been a good night.” He smiled when I said that, and licked his lips once more. He looked slightly disappointed when I unconsciously copied his tick and gave my own lips a quick wetting. Is it okay if I fantasise that he wanted to do it to me himself?

 

_  
I wanted to do it to him myself._

 

  
“It truly was.”  _He seemed to be a bit shocked when i gave his arm a quick shove. He didn’t seem to expect me to be the one who broke the drought of bodily contact between the two of us._  “Remember. It’s my turn to pay next time.”

 

  
I wanted to tell him that he shouldn’t worry about it, but I was afraid the only thing that would come out of my mouth was the sound of a choked breath. And so I smiled. It should be enough, right? His hand was still there on my arm and I’m not sure I trust myself to do anything more than a smile.

 

_  
What am I doing? What are we doing? What SHOULD we be doing? I should’ve pulled him close. Surprise him even more. Oh. Wait. Yes. I could._

 

  
Turns out I could stop myself from doing more than just a smile, when he pulled me closer to him and stopped. And just like that, it was silent once more. His head tilted upwards and redness was spreading alongside the bridge of his nose. This time, his gaze didn’t dart around in a fit of panic everytime a car passed behind us. This time, his gaze only darted from my eyes and down to my lips. Over, and over, and over again.

 

_  
If previously I thought his gaze burned, then I completely missed my mark. Because if so, I should no longer be made of skin. Just charred bones. Coals and ashes. Rough, just like how his lips would’ve felt against mine._

 

  
When it happened, I didn’t even know who started it. Was it him? Leaping up and looping his arms around my neck? Or was it me? Bearing down on him with hands around his waist, and on his back, clutching the rugged material of his plaid shirt. Maybe it was both.

 

  
“I never knew you’re this kind of person.”

 

 _  
He whispered those words with his lips barely picking up against mine. A lazy distance that was set only to allow our breath to escape. And_   _I myself never knew I could be this satisfied just by feeling the texture of his lips under my tongue. And hearing him giggle because apparently he giggles everytime he feels ticklish._

 

  
“You’re in for a surprise then”

 

  
His tongue darted across my lower lip and I found myself biting down on his own. Not harsh, nothing that would cause blood to be drawn. Just enough that I perfectly mimicked how he would’ve worry his lips. But judging from the low sigh that escaped from him, it wasn’t a perfect copy. At least I could live with the fact that mine was better.

 

_  
Oh who am I kidding. His WAS better._

 

  
His lips were flushed now, no longer pale. Red under the yellow glow of the streetlight.

 

_  
His lips were smooth now, no longer chapped. He ran his tongue alongside the path I just traced with mine._

 

  
His lips were soft.

 

_  
Our kisses were not._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my tumblr hohoho  
> ps: hmu on my twitter [@moon__soil](https://twitter.com/moon__soil)


End file.
